鏡の世界
by eha1234
Summary: 鏡の向こうの世界は「罪」が存在しない世界、「悪の物語」が起こらなかった世界だ。アレクシエルは、ここでリリアンヌの側にずっといられることができたら、それで幸せだった。しかし、「罪」がこの世界に入り込もうとする時、アレクシエルはその幸せを手放さなければならないかもしれない。なぜならアレクシエルは覚えている、アレン・アヴァド二アのことを。
1. 鏡

**日本語ではあまりファンフィクションを書きませんが、試してみました:３ いつ書き終わるか（そもそもほんとに書き終わるか）わかりません。**

 **でも出来ればレヴューしてください．．．**

* * *

 **鏡**

もしも生まれ変われるならば、その時はまた遊ぼうね．．．

エルルカがよく言ってたね、「鏡の向こうの世界ではすべてが逆だ」と。あの不真面目な魔法使いなのだから、ルシフィニア宮殿の誰も気にしてなっかた。でも、アレンは知っている。

鏡の中の世界のことを。

－

「アレクシエル様！」

目を開けると、たくさんの人の顔が横たわっている少年を見下ろしていた。頭の中がグルグル回っていて、何が起こっているかよくわからない。

「アレクシエル！」心配そうな甲高い声が宮殿の廊下を響いた。少年を囲っている人の何人かが声の方向に向いて、その隙間から少年はその正体が分かった。きれいな金髪、鋭く、青い瞳．．．

「リリアンヌ王女様．．．」と、少年はつぶやいた。

リリアンヌは目を少し丸くして少年を見つめていた。

「どうしたのよ、アレクシエル？」と、リリアンヌは言った。

「えっ．．．」それ以上の答えを出せなく、少年は留まった。数秒間、誰も声を上げようとしなかった。少年は自分が何かいけないことをしたのではないかと、一瞬思ったが、ついにリリアンヌの驚いた表情は解けて、にこやかな笑顔になった。その笑顔はまるで少年の腎臓に突き刺すほど、明るく、きれいな笑顔だった。

「私たち兄弟でしょ？『様』なんてつけなくていいわよ。」と、リリアンヌは言って、少年の前に座った。大きい、黄色いドレスがリリアンヌをまとっていた。

「アレクシエル様！医者を呼びました。」廊下の向こうからもう一つの声がなった。

アレクシエル．．．そう。それが少年の名前なんだ。

何か違う。どうしてかはわからないが、少年は何かが腑に落ちないと全身で感じていた。自分の名前はアレクシエルではないとわかっていた。いあ、それ以上に、この状況のすべてが何かおかしいと、強く思っていた。

「だ．．．大丈夫だよ。医者を呼ばなくても。」アレクシエルはきっぱりと言って、立ち上がろうとした。しかし、動くのと同時に世界がひどく揺れて、また座り込んでしまった。リリアンヌは心配そうな顔でアレクシエルに手を伸ばした。医者を呼んだ若い召使いは頭を振った。

「アレクシエル様は急に倒れたのです。念のため、医者をお会いしてください。」

急に倒れた？覚えてない。

それは、倒れた事実よりも、アレクシエルにとって、ずっと怖かった。

医者は五分も立たない間に来た。真っ白な髭を持った老人は、呆然と立っていたアレクシエルのところにずんずんと近寄ってきた。少しびっくりとしたアレクシエルは一歩下がった。

「あの．．．本当に大丈夫です！」なんか、みんなが自分のことを心配していると落ち着かない。アレクシエルは、ひっそりと双子の姉の影に隠れているのが昔から好きだったのだ。

「もう、アレクシエルったら。」リリアンヌはくすっと笑いながらアレクシエルの手を取った。肌が触れた瞬間、アレクシエルの頬は暑くなり、急に息苦しくなっていた。手を放すのは失礼だと思って、できるだけその反応を隠そうとしたが、それでも心臓がバクバクしている。

「はい、こちらをご覧ください、アレクシエル様。」と、医者は無表情に言った。思ったより若そうな声に、アレクシエルは驚いてしまった。

エレックシエルはゆっくりと顔を上げた。医者の目は綺麗な真っ青．．．リリアンヌに似ていた。

どこかで見たことのある目だった。リリアンヌの目ではない。リリアンヌの目はお日様のように明るく、輝く目だ。この目は、深く、暗い、そして、とても古い目だった。底のない井戸のような．．．

長いピンクの髪。子供っぽい笑い方。鋭い視線。

かすかな記憶がアレクシエルの頭の中をグルグル回っている。手を伸ばせば届きそうなのに、何となくつかめない。

「何も問題がなさそうですね。」

誰かがアレクシエルの手を放した。下を見ると、医者のしわよった手が大きいコートの中へと動いている。リリアンヌの手だとアレクシエルは思っていた。それほどぼーっとしていたつもりではなかったのに。

「しかし、急に倒れたのは心配です。今日はゆっくりと休んでいてください。」

「ありがとう、クロックワーカーさん！」と、リリアンヌは言って、アレクシエルの手をまたつかんだ。

クロックワーカー？

「外に行こうよ！」リリアンヌはアレクシエルの手をぐっとひぱった。

エルルカ．．．

―

廊下のクリーム色の壁に鏡が飾ってある。薄い茶色の木でできたフレームは一メートルぐらいの幅だ。通る間に、アレクシエルは鏡の中に自分を眺めていた。リリアンヌと同じぐらい長い、金髪の髪の毛は、黒いリボンで縛られている。服は豪華な黄色で、ボタンがたくさんついている。まるで、王子様みたいだった。

そう、アレクシエルは王子だ。ルシフィニアの国王、アース、とその妻のアンネの息子、リリアンヌ王女の双子の兄弟。アレクシエルは覚えている、宴会やパーティー、国王になるための勉強。リリアンヌと過ごした毎日。何年もかけて積み重ね上げた記憶。

記憶を一つずつたどっていくと何も問題がないのに、何か違う。何か合わない。その感じはどうしても振り切れなかった。

「大丈夫？」リリアンヌが言った。

顔を上げると、心配そうなリリアンと目があった。もうすぐ裏口へ届くところだった。あたりの廊下には誰もいない。

「うん。」と、アレクシエルは言ったが、声に力が入ってなかった。リリアンヌは半信半疑な目でアレクシエルを見つめた。それを見て、アレクシエルはまるで自分が親に怒れるような感覚に急に襲われた。

「ふ～ん．．．」

前を向いて、リリアンヌはそれ以上言わなかった。アレクシエルはすっとため息をした。

「ねえ、リリアンヌ。」

「なに？」と、リリアンヌは振り返らずに答えた。ドアは数メートル先にある。木でできたパネルの小さな隙間から、明るい外の光がかすかに見える。

「クロックワーカーさんって、子供とかいるの？」と、アレクシエルは小さな声で聴いた。

リリアンヌはドアで止まった。少し考える仕草をしてからアレクシエルを見た。

「いないと思うわ。」

「そうか。」と、アレクシエルは言って、一瞬床に目線を向けた。宮殿の奥にある静かな廊下でありながらも、きれいな黄色のカーペットだった。

「なんで？」リリアンヌは目を細めて言った。アレクシエルは肩をすくめた。

「いや．．．なんでも。」

リリアンヌは何か言いたかったように口を開けたが、すぐ閉じた。ドアを向いて、ハンドルをぐっと抑えながら大きい木の扉を押した。ゆっくりと開いた扉の隙間からくる明るい太陽の光はとても眩しかった。

「わっ！晴れてるわよ！」

確かに。外に出ると暖かい光が辺りを浴びていた。リリアンヌはスカートの端を少し上げて、明るい緑の芝生の上を駆けだした。太陽が髪の毛に当たって、輝いている。

「転ばないでね。」アレクシエルは微笑みながら言った。リリアンヌはアレクシエルに向いて、にこっと笑った。

「アレクシエル、海に行こうよ。」

海．．．千年樹の森の向こうにある海岸のことだろう。小さい頃の王子と王女は、両親に言わずに宮殿を抜けて、そこによく行っていた。昔は双子の部屋の暖炉の後ろにある秘密の出口を使っていた。

「いいの？」っと、アレクシエルはぽつりと呟いた。

「もう、アレクシエルったら！」リリアンヌは口をつぼめて言った。小さい頃から自分の言うとうりに回りが動くのが好きだった。今でもその傾向はある。特にアレクシエルに向かっては。

アレクシエルは一瞬どうしようか悩んだか、にこりと笑ってうなずいた。

「でも、日が暮れる前には帰らないと。」

リリアンヌは聞いていない。目は地平線を見ている。あの大きな森の向こうに海がある。アレクシエルはその前を向いた表情がずっと前から好きだったことをはたと気づいた。

―


	2. 海

**最近ファンフィクションをあまり書いていませんが、これからはもう少しストーリーを続けたいと思います。**

 **ここまで読んでくれて、ありがとうございます！**

* * *

 **海**

僕はキミを守るから、キミはそこで笑ってて．．．

歴史上、リリアンヌ王女はルシフィニア革命の終わりに処刑された。強く愛していた婚約者には捨てられ、忠誠を誓ったものには裏切られ、最後には、気に入っていた召使いさえも宮殿から逃げ出した。すべてを失った彼女の最後の言葉：

「あら、おやつの時間だわ。」

―

（ _砂の中に、小さな鏡を一つ見つけた。_ ）

暗くなる前に帰ったとはいえ、やはり遅い。

リリアンヌは海が大好きだ。あの白く輝く砂、珍重なサファイアのような海は、王女の心に訴えるものだったらしい。アレクシエルはその気持ちを理解できなかったわけではない。責任も、礼儀も、息苦しい法則も、何もかも忘れて、気持ちいい涼し気を抱える風を楽しむことは、アレクシエルだって好きだった。

しかし、周りの人にこれだけ大胆に迷惑をかけるのは、やはりリリアンヌにしかできない芸だ。

「アレクシエル！ドレスが汚れているではないか！」

アレクシエル向こうの空がかすかに赤く燃えていることを気にしていた。また父親に怒られる。

また、あの底知れぬ違和感に襲われた。無視して、笑顔を浮かべた。

「宮殿まで運んであげようか、お嬢様？」と、半分冗談でアレクシエルは答えた。リリアンヌは獲物を見つけたオオカミのような鋭い目で笑った。

「もちろんだよ、王子様。」

リリアンヌは両手でアレクシエルにつかむと、ひょいっと飛び上がった。落ちそうなので、慌ててアレクシエルは膝の下に手をひっかけた。そのままずっしりとリリアンヌの体重はアレクシエルの腕にかかる。

ドレスを着ていたせいかもしれないが、リリアンヌは想像以上重かった。女性は全員ドレスを着ていることを考えるとアレクシエルは何となく尊敬する。きついし、重いし、動きづらそう。

アレクシエルは歩きだした。リリアンヌをはこんでいると、足元が見えない。森の中の道は何年も整備されてなく、足元は木の根がじゅうたんのように張ってある。一回か二回つまずくと、リリアンヌは心配そうな目でアレクシエルを見た。

「歩こうか？」

そっちから何かをしようと、リリアンヌが自ら言うのは珍しい。よっぽどおとしそうなのだろう、とアレクシエルは思った。

「大丈夫。」とだけ答え、腕が痛くないようにリリアンヌの体重を腰のほうに移した。

そのうち、木々の間の薄暗さはかすかな光に変わっていった。次第に暗くなる森の中からは、宮殿の明かりがきれいに見える。森の奥にあるのしっとりした、重い空気ももう感じない。

「もうすぐだよ。」アレクシエルは言った。

返事がないので、驚いて下を見た。リリアンヌの頬はアレクシエルの肩についいていて、目は閉じてある。その安らかな呼吸を聞いていると、お腹当たりが暖かくなっていく。腕はまだ痛いが気にしなくなる。リリアンヌはきっと疲れていたのをやせ我慢していたのだろう。

まえもこういうことがあったような気がした。幼いリリアンヌの映像が頭に浮かんだ。まだ、あの大きな白いリボンを髪の毛につけていたころ、リリアンヌは海岸で転んで膝を怪我した。何か重要なことを思い出したような得体の知れない緊張感はあるが、やはり突き止められなかった。

森を出ると、急に明るくなった。後ろの空は真っ赤に染まっていて、当たりの芝生はほのかな桃色に輝いていた。

「アレクシエル様！リリアンヌ様！」

見上げると、夕日に溶け込むような赤い鎧を着ている男がこちらんに向かっている。

「ライオンハルトさん。」

ライオンハルトの表情は心配と酷い動揺を物語っている。何かおかしいとアレクシエルは感じた。リリアンヌはこれ以前何回も宮殿を出ている。今回は帰りが少し遅かったとはいえ、それほどの問題になることはしていないと思ったのだ。しかし、燃える表情でライオンハルトはアレクシエルとリリアンヌに向かって歩いた。

「遅くてごめんなさい．．．」とアレクシエルは呟いた。アレクシエルの不安を察したらしく、リリアンヌも動いた。

レオンハルトは一歩先に立ち止まった。後ろは炎のような太陽が沈みかけていて、オレンジの光はすべてを包んでいた。それなのに、レオンハルトの顔は青白く見えた。

「アルス様が．．．」言葉を飲み込むように、レオンハルトは止まった。「すまん、早く来てくれ。」

鉄の爪がアレクシエルの心臓を握っている。胃がねじれる。

リリアンヌは半分起き上がり、アレクシエルの肩に手をのせる。

「はなして。」

一言で十分だ。リリアンヌの声は静かだったが、二人とも感じるどす黒い恐れを十分込めていた。アレクシエルはリリアンヌを芝生においた。

その時、ポケットの中の固い形が足に食い込んだ。その金属の冷たい感触は厚い布の間からも感じ取れる。アレクシエルの頭から記憶がグルグルと回る。今日、海岸で見つけた箱のことと、その中にあった小さな鏡は、まるで呪いのように感じた。

（ _それで、すべてが始まったのだ。_ ）

―

砂の中に埋まってあったのは、両手に乗るぐらいの真っ黒の箱だった。海水に砂が流されたのか、角が一つ白い海に浮いている島のように出ていた。沈み込むような暗い表面には模様や印はなかった。ただ、銀の金具が高い太陽に照らされ、ギラリと光っている。

「あれ、何だろう。」

一瞬、記憶のような、夢のような映像が現実と重なる。幼いリリアンヌが足を怪我して泣いていた。そして、箱から現れたどす黒い影、そこからゆがむ運命の歯。

瞬きをすると、リリアンヌはいつもと変わらない、若いが大人気の美しさをかすかに持つ少女だった。ドレスは綺麗な黄色で、豪華なフリルやが何重にもついている。髪には大きなリボン一つの代わりに、黒いバラがついたピンを付けていた。リリアンヌはいつから、これほど見た目を気にするようになったのだろう。

その不思議さと同時に、ずっとする。どうしてかは分からない。

「リ．．．リリアンヌ！」アレクシエルは叫ぶ。

だが遅い。リリアンヌはもう箱に手を置いていた。

心臓が鼓動を一つ外したように感じた。胸が痛く、頭の中は真っ白に染まる。息は喉に突っかかった。

しかし、ナニモナイ。

何も起こっていない。横からはザーッと、海が砂を引きずる音が響いた。空から、海鳥の甲高い声が風に乗って走っていった。太陽は、さっきと変わらず、暖かく照っていた。

それなのに、冷や汗が出るほどの恐怖が辺りを包んでいた。

「どうしたの？」リリアンヌは、無邪気な声で聴く。何も気づいていなかったらしい。

アレクシエルは大きく息を吸って、震える手を隠した。自分でもどうしてこんな気持ちが襲ってきたのか分からないし、リリアンヌに心配されたくなかった。

「何でもないよ。単に．．．危ないかもしれないと思って．．．」

リリアンヌは笑った。

「なんだ！アレクシエルはいつも心配しているね。」とリリアンヌは言って、また箱を眺めた。片手でつかんで砂から掬いだした。

パチッと音がした。箱のふたは音なく開いた。いかにも不気味な雰囲気だと、アレクシエルは思った。

「お！アレクシエル、見て、鏡だ。」

アレクシエルはかけついて、箱の中を覗き込んだ。リリアンぬが言った通り、箱の中には手鏡が一つ入っている。

「どうして、こんなところにあるんだろう．．．」アレクシエルは呟いた。

飾り気はあまりない、丸い形をした鏡だった。後ろは黒い金属でできている。リリアンヌが腕を傾けると、銀色の銀色の表面が光を反射して、白く輝いた。砂に埋まっていることは少し不思議ではあるが、ほんとに普通の鏡だとしか思えない。

「誰か失恋したのかな。」リリアンヌが小さな声で言った。

アレクシエルは驚いた。リリアンヌの顔には悲しみの面影がかかっている。珍しい表情だった。普段のリリアンヌは、他人の心をあまり気にしない。

「どうしてこれが失恋になるんだよ？」アレクシエルは聞いた。

「だって、忘れたかったら埋めるでしょ。」リリアンヌはその一言を告げると、静かになった。そのシーンとした空気は、太陽を遮る雲のようだった。

そういえば、カイル陛下はリリアンヌの婚約をまた断った。最初から、妹のようで、どうしても恋心を持てないと言っていたので、驚きはしない。政治の網に囲まれている王様が恋愛して結婚するのは珍しいが、母親を深く愛した二人の父親はその心を理解したのだろう。カイル陛下は双子と近いので、どうせいマーロンとの貿易協定には困らないという原因もあった。

それでも、リリアンヌには辛かったみただ。王女様の要求が断られるのはめったにない。

「ねえ、アレクシエル。」リリアンヌが言った。

アレクシエルはそっちを見た。

「これ、あげるよ。」

リリアンヌは鏡を差し出していた。

「アレクシエルが持っているなら、きっとその人も幸せになれるよ。」

理屈はたどりにくいが、文句を言わずにアレクシエルは鏡を取った。小さいので、簡単にズボンのポケットに入る。金属の冷たさは足の肌で感じられる。

リリアンヌは微笑んだ。いつもの明るく、無邪気な笑いだった。

「だって、アレクシエルは、どんな願いでもかなえてくれるから。」

 _どんな願いでも．．．_

海は宝石のように青く輝いていた。風に吹かれて波がたち、一つずつが太陽の光を鏡のように反射していた。風は水の上を掛け抜いて、波はそれにつられて踊る。地平線を眺めるリリアンヌの目は、その綺麗な海をそのままとらえたサファイヤだった。


	3. 氷

**zealousrebelmaker - レヴューありがとう！**

 **日本語を書くのが遅いけれど、これからの話のプランはあります。頑張ります！**

* * *

 **氷**

愛されるため戦うんじゃない 愛する故に戦うのだ

アレンが知っている家族というものもは、リリアンヌ以外あまりなかった。親の優しさや一緒にいるときの嬉しさは、春の雪のようにすっと消えていきそうな記憶だった。リリアンヌの冷たい愛情は、いつまでもそばにあったのに。

－

「思い出したかね？」クロックワーカー先生だ。

アレクシエルは驚いた顔を返す。

「まだかね？」

クロックワーカーの真っ赤な唇には不気味な笑顔が浮かんだ。

―

それから間もなくだった、ルシフィニアの国王アルス＝ルシフェン＝ドートゥリシュが亡くなったのは。

長い間弱っていた体調を隠していたそうだ。国の状態がまだ不安定の間は弱さを見せられんかったのだ。それのせいでもあり病は急に悪化し、たった数日の間、その冷たい指で国王の命を盗むことができた。

リリアンヌは葬式までの間、泣き止んでいなかった。

なぐされることができなかった。

体の中に穴ができたような、軽いような、重いような感覚がアレクシエルをまとう。起きている間はやる気にならない。夜は胸が痛み、寝れない。今日もまた父親が王座に座っていない．．．そう思いながら半分夢のような生活を生きていた。

「お気の毒ですね、本当に。殿下はやっと戦争からお帰りになられて、家族と落ち着くところだったのに．．．」

同情なんていらなかった。

宮殿の廊下でアレクシエルが聞こえる範囲でひそひそと噂をする政治家や貴族どもは本当は悲しんでなんかいない。次期国王の承認が欲しかっただけだ。

クロックワーカー先生の青眼は普通、面白げに演技を見ているかのように遠い目をしていた。しかし、今は表情が暗い。いつもの軽い口調も、裏に重みを隠していた。アルス王とは仲が良かったらしい。その沈み込んだ空気は、気まぐれの医者には似合わない。

葬式前の暗闇は嵐の前の一休みだった。

哀悼が終わらないうちに、もう即位の問題が挙げられた。

今日も、リリアンヌとアレクシエルは自分たちの運命が、会議室で関係ないおじさんたちの間で語られるのを扉の外で密に聞いていた。

「リリアンヌは駄目だ！あの甘えた性格で国王になったらこの国はもうおしまいだ！」

「リリアンヌは正式な跡継ぎだ！」

「数分の差だろ！アレクシエルのほうがふさわしいのは変わりない！」

「あの根性なしの！」

よく母親の前でそんなことが言える、とアレクシエルは思った。お腹の中で燃えるような怒りを感じる。国王になったら、このふざけた貴族の団体は全員首にしてやると心で誓った。

手を握る力が増えたことから、リリアンヌも同じことを考えているとアレクシエルは分かった。

「この、無礼者！」母親、アンヌ女王の声が会議室から響いた。一瞬で中の人たちは治まった。

アンヌ女王は、アルス王に一番近かったのにかかわらず死後一番冷静だった。そして、アルス王の妻として権力は十分あった。

「お主人様はアレクシエルを跡継ぎと名乗りました。私はその意思を尊敬します。」

また会議室から声が盛り上がる。

「静かに！」

数秒の間が空く。

「アレクシエルはご主人様の子供．．．立派な後継者です。しかし、まだ子供である故ルシフィニアの頂点に立つのは大層辛いでしょう。なので、アレクシエルが成人するまで、私が代わりに統治します。」

続いた沈黙は重かった。

「以上、解散！」

会議室の人たちが出てくる前に、アレクシエルとリリアンヌは急いでその場を去った。

これで問題は一つ解決したようだ。しかし、アレクシエルはまたあの、得体の知れない不安を振り切れなかった。デジャブのような感覚に襲われる．．．まるで全く同じ体験を昔したかのようだった。それはあり得ないとわかっていた。こんな事件は一生に一回でもあれば、忘れることがないだろう。

ポケットの中の鏡は今日もどっしりとしている。

―

その夜、少年は悪夢にうなされていた。

走馬灯のように映像が次々と流れる夢だった。自分の居場所が明確になったと思うたびに辺りがゆがみ、色の渦に放り込まれる。胸が痛む、手には何かぬったりした物が張り付いていて取れない。少年襲ってくる映像の迷路から、存在しない出口を必死に探していた。

リリアンヌの冷たい笑い声。

美しい青い髪。

血と涙が混ざった液体。

氷が胸に突き刺すような悔しみと悲しみ。

（大丈夫、僕らは双子だよ．．．）

瞬く速さで変わる映像で頭がはちきれそうになると思った瞬間、少年は眠りから覚めた。

辺りは暗闇に包まれていた。部屋の向こうの大きい窓を覆うカーテンが閉まっていて、月の薄い光さえ遮られていたからである。しかし、少年が目を凝らせば豪華な家具の陰がかすかに見える。カーテンの隙間から乏しく入ってくる月の白い光を、ベッドの横に置いてある鏡が反射し、部屋を灯していた。

少年の呼吸の以外音はしない。ベッドの中で起き上がり、少年は自分の荒れた息を聞きながら辺りを見つめた。背筋のピリピリする感覚から、見られているような気がする。

「誰かいるのか？」

笑われているような感じがする。

やっと息が正常に戻ったので、少年は布団から足を出して床に置いた。床には厚いカーペットが敷かれているのにかかわらず、冷たい。

「誰だ？」

息の音がない分、心臓が嫌にうるさい。ドクン、ドクンと胸を思い切って叩いている。

少年は立ち上がり、足音を抑えながらカーテンのほうに向かった。鋭い動きで、厚手の布を引いた。月の冷たい光は部屋の中にこぼれ込んだ。

「フフ．．．」

後ろから不意に笑い声がした。少年は降り向いた。

部屋の反対側にある扉の隣に、一人の女性が腕を組んで立っている。背が高く、滝のように流れる美しいピンクの髪の毛と鋭い目は明らかに貴族のものだった。口元にある自慢のような微笑みもぴったしだ。

しかし、いつも宮殿に来ている令嬢たちとも違う。目の前に立っている女性の瞳は見た目と比べて深く、真剣だ。それに、夜中に王子の部屋に忍こむようなことは普通の人はしない。

少年は宝石のように青い目を見るのは初めてでないと気付く。

「まさか．．．クロックワーカー先生！」

三十歳以下に見える綺麗な顔立ちも、若い振る舞いも、老いた医者からかけ離れている。しかし、女性の表情や視線の勢いは間違いなくクロックワーカー先生のものだった。

クロックワーカーの微笑みはさらに大きくなった。不気味さは増すだけだと少年は思う。まるで、獲物を見る狐のようだ。

「エルルカでいいよ～」

少年はまだ自分がまだ夢の中にいるのではないかと思う。月の光で、エルルカの瞳は輝いている。

「なぜここにいる？」少年は言う。口調が荒いのは気づいている。前置きなくエルルカが夜中に現れた驚きで口が回らない。

「思い出したかね？」エルルカは聞く。

少年は考える。

目をつぶる。

そして思い出す、夢のことを。

「僕は．．．」

黄色い制服。宮殿の召使いが着ているものだ。午後三時、教会のベルが鳴る時間にリリアンヌにおやつを持っていき、双子の姉の前で跪く記憶。

（僕は王子ではない。僕は．．．）

「．．．召使いだ。」

レオンハルトの赤い鎧。少年が幼かった頃、レオンハルトは寝る前に本を読んでくれたのだ。宮殿で働くようになった時も、大丈夫か聞いてくれた。少年はレオンハルトを本当の父親のように愛していたのだ。

血の匂いがする。少年は吐き気を抑えた。

「僕の名前は、アレン＝アヴァド二ア。」

目を開けるとエルルカの微笑みは消えていて、今はアレンを真剣な顔で見ている。アレンの表情も固まっていて、いつもどうりに感情を隠している。魔導士であり、自分の見て目を変えるぐらいたやすくできるエルルカの正体のことはもう驚いていない。もっと速くに気づかなかったことのほうがアレンにおかしく感じる。

「君が初めに目覚めると思ったよ。」エルルカが呟いた。

「どういう意味だ？」アレンが答える。

「君が宮殿の中で、一番『元』の世界を望んでいるからね。」

元の世界．．．

廊下で起きた時から違和感に過ぎなかった感覚は今では綺麗な記憶だ。アレンはリリアンヌのいつもの黄色いドレスを身にまとってジェルメイヌの前に立っていた。リリアンヌのふりをして、ジェルメイヌを泣かした。自分も泣いたかもしれない。

そして午後三時の教会のベルの音。

背筋が冷たい。恐怖が蔦のように胸にしがみつく。

「なぜそう思う？」アレンは静かに問いかける。

エルルカの目は同情なようなもので薄く光っていた。

「歯車はもう動き出した。誰も止めることはできない。君も悟っていいるだろ、「罪」の侵入を。」質問の答えにはなっていないが、アレンはうなずく。父の死、後継者の争い。八年前に起こったはずの事件が繰り返されていることは何となく分かっていた。

「『前回』と同じことが起きるだろう。しかし、状況は少し変わっている。」エルルカは続ける。

「母親．．．アンヌ女王は七年間即位を守るはずだ。」アレンは言う。国民の怒りを少し淡いだのはアンヌ女王の優しさの記憶だっただろう。王宮の全員を憎んでいたら、ここで働いている召使いさえ逃がさなかっただろう。

「そして、『アレクシエル王子』はもう消えているはずだ。」エルルカが言う。

十四歳になったアレンの顔は世界中で知られている。王子としての存在はもう隠すことができない。召使いになってリリアンヌの側にいることは論外だ。前のようにリリアンヌと服を交換しても双子としての正体がばれる確率が高い。

「今回は、僕がリリアンヌを守ることができないのか。」

その事実は氷のようにアレンを突き刺した。


End file.
